Abstract ? Security Unit The Tulane University Police Department (TUPD), under the direction of the Chief Operations Officer (COO) provides security at the TNPRC. Officers are staffed on a 24/7 basis. Officers provide for on-site patrols, employee escorts, traffic control for events and construction, employee training, Center access, and they act as the principal liaison with local law enforcement agencies for the purposes of criminal investigations and intelligence. Their mission is to provide a safe, secure environment for people and animals to support the TNPRC research mission. Because of continued increasing threats from the animal rights movement and the expanding functions of the Center, current levels of physical security provided to the Center are progressive and enhanced regularly. Staff is continuously trained to address new tactics, and maintain a network of individuals and organizations that provide current information about animal rights activity and potential threats to the Center.